Never Dream Alone
by Keely Jade
Summary: “Edward?” I broke the silence. “Yes, love?” “Say something.” “I love you,” he said. Bedward. R&R, please. No flames, please.


A/N: Hi, Twilighters! I'm Keely Jade, and this is my first ever Twilight fanfic. I usually write for the show Kyle XY, but I just recently fell in love with the Twilight saga. I hope everyone enjoys this piece of work. And if everyone likes this one, I may write another fanfic. Please review, but no flames, please!

I lay out on my bed, my breathing was slow. I closed my eyelids over my eyes, picturing Edward's lovely crooked smile I loved. I considered tonight an odd night, only because he wasn't with me; he was hunting. I pushed all thoughts that didn't have to do with Edward, out of my mind, only pretending he was lying next to humming the soft lullaby he wrote for me in my ear, quickly drifting into a soft slumber, filled with dreams about my love, Edward.

I awoke soon, feeling cold. I realized without opening my eyes, that Edward's cold arms were wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see exactly what I wanted to see- Edward's butterscotch eyes, glowing in the dark, dancing happily. I traced my fingers over his lips. I could feel he was smiling.

"I just can't seem to dream alone, can I?" I muttered sleepily, cuddling him. He wrapped my old quilt around me, pressing him against him. I laid a hand on his chest, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. I smiled, kissing under his jaw.

"No," he chuckled. He paused for a moment. I figured he was thinking. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked, finally. I tried to figure out if he was being serious or not. I didn't hear any humor in his voice, so I decided he was serious. "You kept saying my name," he added after I didn't answer for a moment, "I was sitting in the rocking chair, watching you sleep soundly, not saying a word like you usually do. And then you began to stir, so I laid by you, stroking your hair. As soon as I touched you, you stopped," he explained in a low voice. I listened to his voice, remembering what I was dreaming about. I remembered dreaming of him and I at our meadow, lying in the grass. I remembered he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"Bella?" he said, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Just checking you're still awake," he explained. He paused. "You didn't answer my question." I opened my mouth to answer him, but then I remembered another piece of my dream. I remembered him and I lying in the grass, but sometime after he brushed my hair from my face, I must have fallen asleep. He left me in the grass, sleeping. When I awoke I was startled to find him gone. I kept yelling his name, trying to find him. Finally he jumped out at me, tickling me ferociously. That must've been the same moment he began stroking my hair in reality. Now I knew why I was stirring and yelling his name. I was scared in my dream. I hated how my dreams felt so real, I would wake up.

"You left me," I whispered to him.

"Bella, I'm right here," he said. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I mean in my dream," I answered.

"Oh." He understood.

"We were in the meadow, lying in the grass. I dozed off and you left me. When I awoke, I immediately thought you left me for…" I paused. "I thought you left me for good. I began looking for you, and calling your name. That must be why I kept saying your name consistently. Then you jumped out at me from behind a tree, tickling me. And then everything was okay," I finished. He didn't say anything. I knew he was trying to analyze my dream, but he remained silent.

"Edward?" I broke the silence.

"Yes, love?"

"Say something."

"I love you," he said.

"I meant about my dream," I said.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, his question throwing me off. I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say. I didn't even really know if I wanted him to say _anything_.

"I don't know," I answered. He pressed me closer to him, stroking the ends of my hair.

"Shh, just sleep now," he told me, kissing my head, lightly.

"Okay," I agreed. There was a short, silent pause. I felt as if he was waiting for me to speak. I did as I thought he wanted me to, I spoke, "Don't leave me. I don't want to dream alone." I heard him chuckle.

"Of course. Whenever you want me, I promise I'll be here." He pressed his marble lips to my head once more.

"I'll always want you."

"Okay," he said, agreeing with my choice. I closed my eyes, pressing my hand against his un-beating heart.

"You'll never dream alone, sweetheart," he whispered before I drifted once more to sleep.

"I love you," I said simply, but sleepily. He heard the tiredness in my voice, and didn't say another word, but only hummed the soft tune of _my_ lullaby he wrote for me. Hearing the lullaby, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing tonight, and the rest of the nights of forever, I would never dream alone.


End file.
